Book Five: Peace
by Mike Turner 1
Summary: Korra and Asami enter the Spirit World, ready to enjoy their vacation following Kuvira's capture, unaware that their brief new age of balance and peace is about to come to a sudden and cataclysmic end...
1. Prologue

**_Hey everybody. As you may or may not have noticed or cared, I have changed my name on Fanfiction. Shadowonthewall6 is no more, I'm actually stepping out into the light as Mike Turner in order to get my name out there before I actually start publishing works of my own, which will hopefully happen at some point._**

**_As for this new story...well, I know I've already got quite a few big epic tales on my plate already and I really shouldn't add more to that but recently, as you should know, Legend of Korra ended and considering Avatar is my favourite thing of all time, I decided I had to post something to celebrate the end of it all._**

**_Sadly, this idea for a small post turned into a big epic story in my head, as so many of ideas do, so I've decided to bite the bullet and start working on Korra Book Five as another writing project because, you know, I just love to overface myself with a massive collection of stories that need updating besides my own actual writing that I've been working on in the mean-time._**

**_Anyway, without further ado: I hope you all enjoy this new story._**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Book 5: Peace<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

"Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us, anywhere you want."

The words rang in Asami's mind as she approached the portal with Korra. A vacation was just what she had needed. She had spent three long years ensuring her company's recovery from bankruptcy and the last few days hectic in planning the new dragonfly-hummingbird drones.

Now with Kuvira awaiting trial, the Earth Empire crumbling and the world effectively saved, Asami had time to stand back from everything. Her plan to step back and relax had faced massive issues however, not least being the passing of her father. If anything, their brief reconnection had only served to make his death hurt more. The sting of regret still lingered in Asami's mind. She might have stayed suspended in her grief had it not been for the hero of the day: Korra.

Her defeat of Kuvira and her Colossus was already being spread around the world and it firmly cemented Korra's reputation as the Avatar into legend (as if that was really needed at this point). Asami couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Korra deserved to be seen for the wonder she was. She was talented, smart and extraordinary at anything she set her mind to. Even without guidance from the past Avatars and even with all of her issues over the years, she had always risen to any new challenge and, finally, her work had paid off. The world was on its way to becoming balanced once more. Korra's duty had paused for the moment.

Asami, admittedly, had been expected the Avatar to be living the high-life at every party in Republic City.

Instead, Korra had taken a completely different approach.

To be precise, her approach: a vacation.

"You ready?" Korra was smiling. It was nice to see her smiling again. Asami had seen that face plagued with stern glares and frowns far too often for her liking.

"Whenever you are." Korra nodded and held out her hand. Asami took it without hesitation.

A vacation.

Just the two of them.

It was exactly as how Korra had advertised it.

Together, they walked up to the portal, energy circling round into the sky.

"Thanks for this," Asami muttered. It felt like it needed to be said.

Korra shook her head and turned to face her, grabbing her other hand and holding it.

"No, thank you, for coming with me." Asami squeezed her hand back and smiled. The spiritual energy began to swell up beneath them, rising in sparks to engulf. Asami braced herself, curling her toes and closing her eyes.

She'd never been to the Spirit World before. Meditation was just too time consuming for someone so attached to the world of science as she was. No portals for the head of Future Industries either. During Harmonic Convergence, only benders really stood a chance against Vaatu and after the event, she'd never had the time to visit.

An interest was there, of course, any good innovator was curious about the new possibilities of spiritual power applied to modern science. Considering the whole spirit cannon affair, however, Asami would admit she had grown more than a little nervous around spirits as of late. She clenched Korra's hand tighter as a strange bubbling feeling rose in her stomach. They were being teleported. She could hear Korra's laugh somewhere in front of her, but it sounded so far away.

"It's okay," her voice whispered. "It's okay." Asami bit her lip, stabilising herself.

She was going to be fine.

Of course she was.

She had the Avatar with her.

Korra wouldn't let anything happen.

Never the less, she kept a hold of Korra's hands. A jolt flowed down her arm from where they touched, most likely spirit energy at work. Asami nodded to herself. Yes, the butterflies, the sparks, the strange mild wooziness: all because of going through the spirit portal. Asami noted this thought down in her head but instantly disregarded it. No research data. She was supposed to be relaxing. This was about taking in the sights and sounds with one of the most precious people in her…

"We're here." Asami's eyes fluttered open at Korra's voice and a gasp escaped her lips.

The bright pink morning sky of Republic City had vanished giving way to a dark blue sky. All around the fresh portal pink flowers were blooming, shifting in an invisible current. Trees sprouted from the ground, like oddly shaped roots. Their branches were bare but the bark glowed a soft amber. Walls of pristine ice blue rock rose to one side, encompassing the field of flowers in their protective grasp.

Spirits were there too. Giant white whales flew in the sky above, fluttering beside packs of dragonfly bunnies and flying koi-fish. Asami could muster no reaction other than to stand there, staring in wonder. For Korra, this majestic view must have been a common one as she simply tightened her grip on Asami's hand and started off into the field of flowers.

"Welcome to the Spirit World," Korra announced, gesturing to the surrounding area with a grin. Asami nodded, still yet to find her voice.

It was incredible. So much colour, so much life. Seeing the Southern Lights and the spirits passing through into Republic City had been one thing but here, this was the spirits clearly in their own element. This was the home to all of the spiritual power in the universe. It felt so much bigger than the world she had used to know.

If it hadn't been for Korra's sudden excitement, Asami doubted she would have ever truly stopped gazing out at the new world around her and have begun to explore it. The Avatar, giddier than Asami had ever seen the air-bender kids, led the charge into the great unknown.

"You know, I've never taken the time to properly explore this place," she explained. "I mean, between all the crazy stuff happening recently and…" Korra hung her head "the poison and Kuvira thing." Asami frowned. Korra caught the sad look out of the corner of her eye, however, and burst out beaming once more. "No, I'm fine now, I'm okay. I've not moved on…but I've accepted it and that's actually been better for me."

"Good. I'm glad you're doing better," Asami admitted, before casting her gaze to the pristine flowers below "and, I'm glad you asked to come here with me. I was expecting you to bring Mako…or Bolin…" Korra couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Mako? Mr Broody was dead set on getting straight back to work as a detective the instant the party ended and Bolin seemed far too attached to Opal to want to go on some silly vacation in the spirit world."

Asami's smile faded.

Yeah, silly.

In that one word, all of her excitement for seeing the Spirit World seemed to evaporate.

"Besides, I wouldn't have asked them anyway. I really wanted this to be just you and me." The smile appeared once more and with it, a hopeful giggle escaped Asami's lips.

"Really?" Asami asked, trying to disregard the odd bubbling sensation in her stomach.

"Yeah," Korra replied. "I really enjoy hanging out with you, just you. Actually, I've been wanting to show you around here for a while…even though I'm not sure exactly where I'm going." Asami laughed.

That was Korra. Always willing to blunder straight into any problem and tackle it head on. She actually admired it about her. That straightforwardness, that raw passion to do the impossible. It was that kind of confidence that had drawn her to Korra in the first place.

Still, sometimes it seemed misplaced.

"Wait a second, you don't actually know where you're going?"

"It's the Spirit World and I'm the Avatar," Korra responded, wafting any concern away with her hand. "I'm the bridge between worlds, finding my way around shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright," Asami admitted, adopting a cheeky smirk. "But if you navigate as well as you drive, I'm thinking we might need a map." Korra's cheeks flooded with pink and she turned away.

"You're sounding just like Tenzin," she growled.

"I'm kidding," Asami added, giving her hand another tender squeeze. Korra's hand seemed to melt firmly into her grip. A laugh floated into the ear from the Avatar's lips.

"I know. The bad thing is he doesn't." Korra looked back, her eyes suddenly narrowed into a glare and her cheeks puffed out. "K-korra!" she spluttered in a vague imitation of her air-bending instructor, holding back her fringe in an attempt at seeming bald. The impression sent Asami into fits of giggling and Korra soon followed.

As their laughter echoed around, spirits began to pop into existence. Their shapes and sizes blending into a menagerie of colourful creatures, all timid and innocent. One spirit, a tiny wooden thing with two twin leaves sticking out of its head hopped out of the crowd towards Korra, whom stopped to dote over it with an affectionate rub of the head.

"You're back," it squeaked. "I missed you Avatar."

"I missed you too," Korra replied.

"We're glad you're back," a small sparrow-hawk spirit chirped in, landing on Korra's shoulder and nuzzling her cheeks. As she released her hand, Asami stepped back.

She suddenly felt an intruder upon the scene. All these spirits knew Korra and she could tell from the way they nestled around here, so comfortable in her company, that there was a strong bond between the huddled group. Asami smiled as Korra started petting each one in turn.

Bridge between worlds indeed.

Korra seemed to sense her joy as she turned around to look at her.

"Asami, come say hello." The spirits turned as one to look at the stranger. Asami blushed and gave a slow wave. Korra rolled her eyes and reached for her hand.

"Come on, don't be shy. These little guys are friendly." Asami wasn't sure how to react to the small spirits and their quizzical looks but she took Korra's hand regardless and allowed herself to be pulled down into a sitting position. As she sat down, the small leaf spirit hopped over to her and climbed into her lap. It smiled up at her and Asami found herself smiling back.

"See?" Korra whispered beside her. "They don't mean any harm." Asami nodded and began rubbing the small spirit behind its ear.

"Yeah," she agreed as a baby frog-bear spirit plonked down to sit on her head with a content sigh. "I guess so."

"These little spirits were worried for you Korra," a gravelly voice put in. Asami's head shot up quickly, causing the poor frog-bear to fall from its perch. Korra shot up as well, though Asami noticed her smile grow wider at the voice. "But it appears that you managed to overcome great suffering all by yourself."

An old man stepped out from the shadow of one of the golden rooted trees, his beard soft and white and his eyes sparkling with a kind warming fire. His clothes, Asami pondered, looked like they were from the Earth Kingdom but this man himself appeared to look more Fire-nation with his sharp bronze eyes.

"Iroh," Korra announced, forming her hands into a respectful bow. "It's good to see you again."

"And it is good to see you too Korra," the old man replied, mimicking the bow with a smile. "I heard all about your showdown with Kuvira and I am so proud that you managed to defeat her and bring balance to the physical world once again." Korra shrugged, trying to hide the blush that came to her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm the Avatar, bringing balance is what we're all about, right?" Iroh nodded, barely managing to withhold a chuckle.

"Of course…but enough about the past, let us focus on the now. Most importantly, I believe you've brought a companion this time into the Spirit World. Perhaps it would be best if you introduced her."

Korra paused and glanced back to Asami. The Future Industries president was currently being beset on all sides by cuteness but even still, she looked quite sheepish as she turned to look upon Iroh. No doubt she knew the name from the physical world and had since worked out exactly who Korra was speaking to. Korra gave a lopsided grin. A bead of sweat trailed down her face as she moved back to Asami.

"Oh yeah, of course." Korra dipped down, grabbing her hand once more and helped lift her up off the floor. "This is Asami. Asami, this is…"

"Iroh," Asami breathed in reply. "General Iroh…the first, I presume?" Iroh chuckled, his large stomach shuddered with glee as he did so.

"Your friend is as intelligent as she is beautiful Korra."

"Yep, that's Asami for ya," Korra replied. Asami could have sworn she felt Korra's grip on her hand tighten. They had been holding hands a lot recently, Asami suddenly realised. Her cheeks heated up at the thought and her chest felt oddly tight. Disregarding these odd feelings, Asami stepped forwards and bowed as well.

"It is an honour to meet you sir. My father used to tell me stories about your conquest of Ba Sing Sae and your adventures in the Spirit World." Iroh chuckled.

"Two very different times in my life," he commented, his eyes glazing over briefly before he returned to the moment "but the pleasure is all mine. I don't get too much company in the Spirit World so you are most welcome. Come, the two of you look like you could do with something to eat. Perhaps I could interest in some tea and some spirit cakes?"

At the mention of spirit cakes, the whole scenery around them seemed to shift, tilting and twirling as the sky and earth shifted together. Asami gripped for Korra's arm, clinging it like driftwood in a storm sea. Korra simply looked back over her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay," she said. "The spirit world does this. It gets all woozy. It's how we move around sometimes."

Asami simply nodded but refused to release hold of her lifeline. Korra didn't seem to mind, though if Asami hadn't closed her eyes from the sudden feelings of motion sickness, she might have noticed the twinge of a blush lingering on Korra's cheeks.

When Asami finally opened her eyes again, she found that the world around her had changed again once more. The purple flowers and dark blue sky had vanished. The trees that had surrounded them vanished to be replaced by a simple open emerald green field, stretching out into the distance. A small white house sat nearby, surrounded with spirits dancing and playing. Several turned and waved as Iroh led their way forwards.

"Come, make yourselves at home, any friend of the Avatar is a friend of mine," Iroh insisted, gesturing at the table for Asami to sit down. Asami gave a thankful nod and began to make her way over, unknowingly dragging Korra along, who had yet to release Asami's hand. Not that she seemed to mind being dragged along.

Asami settled into a chair opposite Iroh, who was already retrieving his tea pot. It was a small thing, old and crooked yet without even a hint of water or heat, it magically seemed to be ready to serve. Research, Asami concluded, definitely had to be done into the logic of this place.

"So, Korra, what brings you and your friend to the spirit world?" Iroh asked, pouring out a cup and handing it to her. "Nothing terrible I hope."

"No, nothing bad. Just a vacation," Korra replied, taking the cup and breathing in the pleasant scent of the jasmine. Korra's hand left hers to hold the cup and a small twinge of disappointment filled Asami's stomach. "Asami's never seen the spirit world before so I said I'd give her a tour." Iroh looked amused at the idea.

"Really? A tour of the Spirit World?" He poured another cup and handed it across to Asami. "Well, you have definitely come better prepared than most for a stay in the spirit world my dear." Asami looked to Korra with a smile. Didn't she know it. The Avatar was definitely the best possible tour…wait…

"Most?" Asami probed. "As in other people have come here recently from the physical world?" Iroh nodded.

"Why yes. The opening of the spirit portals has meant that passage between the two worlds has become more common. Recently, quite a few people have started passing through into the Spirit World. Some are merely travellers taking in the sights but others appear to be lost souls seeking a fresh start and a new life."

"A new life? As in people actually live here?" Korra suddenly seemed alarmed at the prospect.

"Yes, some. Only a handful I believe. A few spirits have caused trouble for them but the more hospitable of spirits have seen them to safety." Korra gripped her hair, letting out an awkward laugh as reality seemed to set in.

"Wow. I always knew opening the portals would be a huge step for humans and spirits…but I never expected humans would actually come to live in the Spirit World."

"Much has changed Korra," Iroh agreed "but you have changed with it and as a result, you have better yourself." Korra shrugged in reply.

"Stronger, I suppose. I wouldn't say better."

"I would," Asami chipped in. "Ever since you reconnected with your Avatar spirit, you've seemed fuller, more complete. It's nice to see you back to your usual self again." Korra bit her lip, stroking a stray bit of hair out of her blushing face.

"Thanks," she muttered, before settling down to sip on her tea. For a moment, she looked completely at peace. The look of pure serenity on her face gave Asami goosebumps. In an instant, though, Korra's peaceful expression faded and twisted into an odd panicked look look. She sprung off her seat and looked to Iroh, biting her lip as if she was puzzling something over.

"Iroh…do they have bathrooms in the Spirit World?" Iroh raised an eyebrow. He too seemed bemused.

"As a matter of fact, they do not," he mumbled, cupping his beard and stroking it in thought. "How odd. Then again, I suppose considering we are all merely spiritual energy here, we have no need for such physical matters."

"But we came through the portals and brought our physical bodies here," Korra muttered, gently swaying to and fro, trying to fight off blushing cheeks. "And…well…nature's calling." Realisation flooded Iroh's features.

"Ah…well then…this is…" He started glancing around. "I suppose…if it were acceptable, you could…the woods? The spirits shouldn't disturb," he suggested. Korra seemed to find it acceptable. Either that or she was just really desperate, Asami couldn't quite tell.

"Yeah, great idea." Korra had already started running, leaving Iroh and Asami staring after her. Asami watched her run, almost mesmerised by the swaying of her body. She turned back to Iroh, only to see the old man giving her a confident grin.

"I probably should have told her to go before we left," Asami joked "and that's something I forgot about before coming here: no indoor plumbing." Iroh joined in her laughter.

"Yes, the Spirit World is a magnificent place…but it does indeed lack some essentials. How are you enjoying it so far?"

"I've not seen too much," Asami admitted "but I'd really like to see more, this feels like such an interesting place. There's so much colour and life here, it's beautiful. I'm glad Korra brought me." Iroh raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I can see. Your face practically lights up when you say her name." Asami's face chose this moment to light up again, this time a bright pink.

"I…guess so," she mumbled, casting a shy smile at the ground. Iroh chuckled once more, his throaty laugh oddly endearing in its strained joy.

"Ah, it has been so long since I've seen it but every time I do, I remember my own blissful youth." Asami raised an eyebrow.

"When you see what?" Iroh smiled.

"Love." If Asami hadn't been blushing before, she was most certainly blushing now.

"Love?" she tested the word on her tongue. The sound flowed just right against her lips.

"Yes," Iroh concluded, tasting his tea with a delicate puff of his lips. "You are in love with Korra, aren't you." As much as Asami would have liked to, she couldn't see Iroh's words as a question. They were a statement: firm, unyielding and demanding a challenge. Asami tried her best to rebuff it.

"Love? No…well, yes, I love Korra. She's my best friend…but…that's all." Iroh squinted at Asami, her words clearly having little effect.

"You think so?"

Now this was a question and Asami found that it was a question she wasn't too keen on answering. She had to think now.

Korra and her.

Friends.

Did she think that?

After all they'd been through, they had grown quite close. Closer, Asami even dared to think, that either of them had ever been to Mako. Korra was someone extraordinary, someone precious. When Asami had learned that Korra had only sent letters to her regarding her recovery in the Southern Water Tribe, her heart had almost leapt out of her chest at the excitement.

There was proof there.

Proof of a bond, proof of some deep connection.

Proof of love.

"Korra is my friend," Asami spoke at last. Iroh shook his head at the answer.

"You know Avatar Aang was close friends with Katara. My nephew, Lord Zuko, was also close with his own beloved before they eventually married. In fact, if I do say so myself, I think it is impossible to be in love with someone who you wouldn't consider a friend."

Asami fell silent. She looked down into her jasmine tea. Steam still flowed from the cup, gently shifting in the wind like a spirit itself. Asami sighed. She had to finally confront it now, didn't she?

All those lingering thoughts about Korra, all those confused ideas and feelings brewing up inside, bubbling like a hot spring.

Despite herself, Asami pulled her knees close to her chest, as she did when she was a little girl waking from a nightmare.

"…Korra…she's…complicated."

"So is love," Iroh responded simply. He smiled and once more pressed the cup to his lips. Asami resisted the urge to do the same. As good as the tea smelt, it felt like surrender to just sit back and accept things as they now seemed.

"Korra…"

"She loves you too." Asami lifted her head to meet Iroh's kind gaze. "I am sure of it." Asami lowered her head again, the words replaying over in her head.

Korra.

Korra liked her?

Did she?

No, it was impossible.

She'd gone out with Mako...

Then again, so had she...

And Korra had been holding her hand a lot lately, she could still feel her warmth on her fingers.

She'd been smiling more too, special secret smiles passing between them.

The letters.

The connection.

No, it couldn't be…

But then when Asami had complimented her hair after they had met up again, Asami was sure Korra had blushed.

No, it was trick of the light.

It had to be.

But the way she had hugged her on the steps of Air Temple Island.

Their vacation to the Spirit World.

Just the two of them.

She had held her hands and stared straight into her eyes as they had stepped into the portal.

The numb feeling, the spark, the tingling.

What if that hadn't been the portal?

What if Korra…

What if she was…

Asami shook her head. Her head was swimming and her heart had begun to smash against her ribcage like an ocean against the cliffs. She felt as light as an air-bender.

All the while as she thought in silence, Iroh watched her, patient yet curious.

In the end, Asami looked up and frowned at the old man.

"It won't work out between us." Iroh chuckled.

Well, at least she had seemed to accept things as they were.

"And why not?"

"We've been friends far too long…too many problems…"

"I was friends with my wife for well over five years before we eventually…"

"I think this situation is a little different to that!" Asami snapped.

Instantly, she regretted it when she saw Iroh's brow crease and his face droop into a pained expression.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, casting her gaze to the tea once more "I've never felt like this before…especially about…someone…" She bit her lip before starting again "maybe I do love Korra…but it's not the same. I don't think our…'love' is…"

She stopped.

She couldn't find the word.

Her father, may he rest in peace, he would probably have never approved.

"And who are you to question what your love is?"

Asami lifted her head once more.

Iroh's face had changed again.

The man looked emboldened now.

In his aged wrinkled face, Asami suddenly saw the man who had felled Ba-Sing-Sae's great wall, not once but twice, and had led the White Lotus into a new golden age. The determination in his stare gave her chills.

Seeing the effect of his words, Iroh suddenly broke out into a smile once more.

"Then again, who am I, who is anyone, to try and define love?" He paused for a brief moment and then stood up from the table and began to walk over to her. "We all feel love in our different ways: butterflies in our stomachs, heavy heartbeats and we all see it differently as well: in the eyes of those who matter to us, in their smiles. Poets have tried to capture its essence in song and artists have attempted to bind it in chains of colour. But, my dear, a definition for love is impossible because love is limitless."

He crouched down beside her, grabbing her hands in his own.

"Love is formless, shapeless, a mere spirit among even the spirits. The oldest and the wisest of us may know the great mysteries of the universe yet may never comprehend love. Love is whatever it is and try as we may, we will never truly understand it…but one thing that is certain about love is that it comes in many forms and many shapes and every shape is beautiful. Friends, family, a lover. These strong bonds that we share are love in its most basic form…and I believe your feelings for Korra are no less true to that than Katara's were for Aang."

Iroh lifted his hand and wiped it along Asami's eye. She hadn't even realised she had been crying. First she had lost her father and now her feelings for Korra were becoming an issue. It was all getting too much.

"I…I don't know what to do," Asami confessed. "I don't think I can do this."

"You can," Iroh replied. "Acceptance is the first step. After that, everything comes easy." Asami looked up at him.

"What about actually asking her how she feels?" Iroh laughed.

"Almost everything." Asami's hopes wilted. Iroh shook his head.

"There, there. Don't lose hope. As I once told Korra: if you look for the light, you will often find it…but if you look for the dark…"

"Then that's all I'll see," Asami finished. Iroh nodded.

"As I said, you are an intelligent and beautiful young woman. I wish you and Korra all the best." He wiped one last tear from her eye and then stood back up and walked back over to his side of the table to retrieve his tea. "Drink up," he called as he did so.

Asami, wanting desperately to quell the tingling in her chest, copied him. She let out a gasp of satisfaction. The taste was incredible. Like light in a cup.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Asami looked over as Korra approached, waving blissfully unaware of what had just unfolded. Iroh said nothing. His smile was enough.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Until next time, I was Shadowonthewall6, now Mike Turner, and I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter.<em>**

**_Please review. Positive criticism is encouraged._**


	2. Chapter 1: Evolution

**_And another Korrasami chapter! Not much to say, just hope you all enjoy :P_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Book Five: Peace<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Evolution **_

Asami wasn't sure whether or not there was a night time in the Spirit World but she was glad when Korra voiced that she was feeling tired. She felt relieved it wasn't just her who felt sleepy.

"Of course you are," Iroh noted. "Your bodies are still physical and though you have brought your bending with you, you have also brought your physical limitations as well: a need for food, water and sleep. Luckily, the Spirit World can provide you with all three…as long as you know where to look."

Iroh had then ushered the two of them inside and had told them to get some sleep.

"I have some quick errands to run but if you could wait here until I get back before moving on, I would appreciate it. I wish to provide you with a map of the Spirit World and see you on your way. It should help your vacation. Sleep well."

And with a quick embrace for both of them, he had vanished off into the wild. Asami was glad at the chance for rest but she quickly realised that with the old man gone, she was now completely alone with Korra. Her cheeks burned at the thought.

At first, Asami had tried to get to sleep. She had settled down in her sleeping bag, squeaked a quick 'Goodnight' in reply to Korra's own wish and rested her head against her pillow. She soon realised that such a thing was impossible. Her mind was too busy. Iroh's words had sparked a fire in her mind. Every one of her dazed thoughts related back to the same thing: Korra.

Asami curled up, closing her eyes as she gave herself a reassuring hug. She couldn't stand waiting anymore. Over her shoulder, she could still hear Korra's calm breathing. It hadn't changed from when she was awake but Asami had to be sure. She rolled over, her hair casually flopping back against the floorboards as she looked to the woman beside her.

Korra was still awake as well. Eyes wide open, she stared straight ahead at the ceiling, hands behind the back of her head. The Spirit World was still quite bright outside but Iroh had attempted to put up some curtains to allow the two a sanctuary of darkness. Despite the shadowed area, light still trickled through, some of it illuminating the young Avatar's face with a string of light.

Asami stared at her, her heart thumping hard against her chest, desperate to reach out to touch the woman who lay so close. She looked so beautiful in the streak of light, her face wearing a determined expression, practically glowing.

"Can't sleep?" Korra asked the question without even looking at her. Asami jumped but then nodded.

"Yeah."

"I couldn't sleep either." Korra's head rolled to one side and her lips went to curve into a smile. The result was a half-formed expression of fake joy which stabbed at Asami's heart. "Weird, right? I'm tired but I just can't sleep." Asami donned a worried look.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Korra turned, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Not exactly…it's just…"

"Just what?" Asami probed. She shuffled closer. Korra bit her lip, struggling with what to say at first before speaking again.

"What Iroh said, about humans in the Spirit World. I keep forgetting how much I've changed things." The words were said optimistically but a frown still clung to Korra's lips.

"You have changed things," Asami agreed "but it's all been for the better. Because of what you did in Harmonic Convergence, you brought a whole culture back to life."

"Unknowingly freely a mad-man who killed the Earth Queen and then proceeded to beat Tenzin to within an inch of his life."

"Yes, unknowingly," Asami repeated. She shuffled closer still. "But you stopped Zaheer."

"And because of the three years I took to recuperate from that fight, I allowed a tyrannical dictator to take over the Earth Kingdom," Korra persisted.

"And then you stopped Kuvira."

"And in the process created a spirit portal in the heart of Republic City." Korra turned back to her with a pained expression. Their faces were nearly touching now. "You see where I'm going with this? It seems like every time I end up doing something, it somehow creates a new enemy. I'm just worried I've done it again somehow with the spirit portal." Asami's chest ached. She hated this, seeing Korra so troubled.

"You said it yourself, to ensure balance is the never-ending duty of the Avatar," Asami offered, "and no matter what dangers you'll face, you'll always have me…and Mako and Bolin, all of us will stand by your side. We won't let you fall." For the first time since they had settled down to sleep, Asami saw a proper smile twitch its way onto Korra's lips.

"Thank you," she muttered, shifting forwards and pulling Asami into a hug. "You don't know what that means to me." Their embrace lasted far shorter than Asami would have liked but as they parted, she noticed Korra seemed visibly more relaxed. "I suppose it doesn't help matters that I've just realised how much there is still is to do. I didn't think a step beyond defeating Kuvira…but now, there's fixing up things in the Earth Kingdom, there's Wu's abdication and now, humans are settling down in the spirit world. I've done a lot but it seems like there's still so much ahead of me."

"Then we'll take it on together," Asami stated firmly. "You don't have to do it all alone."

"I know. It still means a lot to hear you say that though," Korra admitted, bursting out into a massive grin once more. Asami mirrored the expression. It was odd. Korra's whole mood seemed to change hers in an instant. All of her worries just seemed to be zapped away.

"So…why can't you sleep?"

Oh yeah, almost all of them. Asami shuffled backwards, resting her head on the ground and staring at the wall. As much as she would have liked to, she got the feeling she couldn't look Korra in the eyes any more without saying anything. She didn't know if she really…well, she did but she didn't know how Korra felt about the whole thing. She'd rather have Korra as a friend than lose her completely.

So far, all she had to know of Korra's feelings was a few hand holding sessions, the odd blush in conversation and Iroh's word. It wasn't enough to go on, certainly not enough to risk their friendship. Korra sensed her frustration and her brow furrowed.

"Well, something's clearly up. Come on, what's wrong? You can tell me what's up. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

Despite the pressure of the moment, Asami laughed. Their little secret? If only she knew. What was wrong with her anyway? Asking Mako out had been so easy. See hot guy, accidently run him over with your moped, ask him out to dinner. It was simple!

But with Korra, things just didn't feel the same.

It felt more intense, more complete, more…real, as lame as the term sounded in her head. There wasn't just a physical connection (though there definitely was that), there was something deeper, something more primal that just clicked. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. When she tried to, the best she could think was that Korra just…inspired her. Sometimes, Asami noted, the Avatar's bravery seemed to rub off on everyone around her. Like now for example.

"…Korra, I need to talk to you."

"We're already talking," Korra pointed out with a laugh.

"I know, but I mean…talk…talk." Korra's face fell and she suddenly looked serious.

"Oh." She shifted up from her sleeping bag, looking down at Asami with curious eyes "so this is really bad then, huh?"

"No," Asami muttered, pushing herself up off the floor "It's just…complicated…" Korra paused, then nodded. Her gaze held on Asami, as if she were trying to stare straight into her very being. Asami swallowed and continued, ignoring the bubbles in her stomach. "The thing is Korra…we've known each other for so long and…and I'm not sure how to phrase it…" Asami's gaze fell again and she took a deep breath, as if she hoped to suck in some courage from the air. "I've known you for a long time and over that time, you've become my friend…well, my best friend." Korra smiled.

"And you're…"

"No, let me finish," Asami interrupted. "Please. It's hard enough to say as it is and I just want to get this thing out in the open." Korra's smile shrivelled but she nodded nevertheless, still hanging on Asami's next words. Asami smiled to reassure her then quickly pressed on. "But…recently, when I talk to you or just being with you, everything has felt…"

"Different." Asami looked to Korra. She had interrupted again. This time, however, Asami didn't shush her. She looked up and saw exactly what she had been hoping for: understanding.

"Yeah," Asami whispered "Different…like…there's something else…"

"Something more," Korra added. Her bottom scuffed along the floor as she moved closer. Asami nodded, a little too eagerly she realised but by now, she was too excited to care.

"Korra," she breathed out the name, sending a shiver down her spine "I think…I think I like…"

"Yeah…me too!" Korra replied, a large grin covering her face. It remained only a moment, however, before her face burst into a pink glow. "As in, not me too, I don't love me…well not love but…yeah, yeah I like you too." Korra groaned, hiding her head in her hands. "Oh god, that went so wrong." Asami laughed in reply, a smile of her own appearing.

"Sounded just fine to me," she whispered. Korra's head swung up, looking hopeful.

"It did?"

"It did," Asami replied, shuffling closer and placing her hand on Korra's. For a moment, the two simply sat in silence, their fingers interlocked. Neither were quite sure how to continue. Luckily, Asami decided to confront the issue head on.

"So…we…like each other?"

"Uh-huh," Korra agreed, finding it impossible to hide her smirk any longer.

"So, are we-I mean, do you want to be-"

"Please," Korra replied with a chuckle. Asami laughed.

"Sounds like a-" The word 'plan' became lost in Korra's mouth as he leaned forwards, smashing her lips into Asami's with a desperate sudden force. Asami was taken aback at first, but then, suddenly, she relaxed and leaned towards her new partner. Just as she did so, however, Korra's lips retreated as the Avatar pulled away.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself there." Asami laughed. The very sound seemed to soothe Korra as her shoulders relaxed.

"I'm not complaining," Asami mumbled, moving closer.

"Really?"

"Quite the opposite actually," she whispered in reply, pressing her lips to Korra's once more. The two remained there for a short while, that simple chaste kiss connecting them before pulling apart. Resting their foreheads together, the two smiled, both of their eyes closed.

"Guess that solves that," Korra muttered. Asami gave a simple hum of joy in reply. Her eyes opened at the same moment as Korra's.

"What do we tell the guys?" Asami wondered. Korra's eyes shot wide open at the question.

"…What do we tell my parents?" The mention of the word 'parent' seemed to dampen Asami's mood. Korra noticed and bit her lip "Sorry, was just thinking out-loud…" Asami merely smiled in return, grabbing both of Korra's hands in hers before giving them a gentle squeeze.

"We'll think of something," she assured her.

"Well," Korra looked upwards, sneaking closer to her "no-one has to…exactly know yet, do they? Besides, I really don't want to rush things."

"I know the feeling," Asami agreed. "I mean, we both sprang into things with Mako…and that didn't exactly end well." Korra chuckled.

"Yeah…so…we'll just go with the flow? Just enjoy our vacation and see what happens?" Asami nodded.

"That sounds amazing." She leaned forwards, capturing Korra's body in a hug which the Avatar gratefully reciprocated. Korra smiled as she felt Asami's whole body relax into her and gave her body a tight squeeze. "Guess we should get back to sleep."

"Might be an idea," Asami muttered in reply, clearly already succumbing to slumber herself. Korra chuckled.

"Okay. You know, you can sleep on me if you're comfy?" No reply came except the gentle pace of Asami's breathing. Korra laughed once more, rolling her eyes. Already asleep. What were the odds? She must have had one hell of a day. Korra lowered herself onto the floor, keeping Asami with her as she lay down, her new girlfriend's head resting on her stomach.

Korra smiled up at her, lifting a hand to play with the sleeping girl's hair before she leaned back to join her in rest. That was what they both needed right now. Some nice rest and some relaxation. So far, the Spirit World has suitable accommodated that request. Korra gave a contented sigh. It was going to be okay. In a few simple words, Asami had managed to dispel all of her fears completely.

"To think she was thinking the same thing as me," Korra thought. "For once, everything seems to be working out." Asami nuzzled closer in her sleep. Korra felt her purr into her stomach and had to bite back a laugh. "We'll take it slow, enjoy things at a simple pace. It'll be fine," she reassured herself. After all, the world could survive without her for a little while at least, right?

* * *

><p>Silence consumed Zaheer's prison cell.<p>

It was a wonder, he considered, that he had not yet gone insane from his solitude. The trips to the Spirit World refreshed him but those were infrequent at best. He was still, after all, bound to his earthly body. A prisoner in more than one sense. Even worse so was the fact that though gravity no longer shackled him to the ground, his mortal form was still bound to the earth with chains of the finest metal imported throughout the United Republic.

After his assassination of the Earth Queen, Zaheer had transformed into the world's most wanted man and the White Lotus had suitably planned his new prison cell for the arduous task of confining a man of his stature and ability. They were determined to keep him entrapped. The thought amused Zaheer. They were so caught up in confining him that they had completely ignored how passive he was to his confinement.

It was true.

As the leader of the Red Lotus, freedom for all had been his dream, a dream without the veil of oppression that blanketed the world in darkness, a dream of freedom of the chains of the White Lotus and the Avatar.

Now, those very chains he sought to destroy bound him place. The weight of domination he had sought to displace was now forced square-down upon his shoulders. Zaheer still lived yet whatever defiant spirit lived in his heart died with his comrades.

Ghazan, Ming Hua, P'Li.

They had given everything for his dream, his vision, paying the ultimate price to ensure his mission would not fail. And yet he had done just that. Korra had survived, growing even more powerful from the experience. Her ability to fend off the poison proved everything that Zaheer had feared. The Avatar was a person of limitless power.

Not even Zaheer could hope to match that now. Not only that, but his efforts had created a dictator of such malice and fierce power that he had even heard of Kuvira whilst trapped in his deep cell. No matter how much he tried, everything he tried to seem to fall apart. It left him a mere shadow of a man. All Zaheer could do now was wait. Time would surely provide an answer to his suffering. With each meditation, his true purpose was growing clearer…

Zaheer stirred. The clicking and whirring of his prison door echoed around the dull-lit room. It was a noise that he had learned to both hate and love. It disturbed him from his meditation into the Spirit World, the only way he could gain true freedom from his wretched prison cell. On the plus side, however, it meant food, which was infrequent and Zaheer savoured every moment he had to eat.

With a small puff of air from his lips, he descended onto the metal floor, remaining sat in his lotus stance as he looked to the door. Sure enough, the metal door hissed upwards and a man in the typical White Lotus uniform stepped into the room.

"Food Zaheer," he called. Zaheer lifted his split eyebrow. The voice was new. They had sent a new recruit to feed him? Strange.

He was sure he hadn't seen the guard before and he had come to know the face of the regular lot who came to feed him. Sometimes a simple mocking laugh would pass between them: the guard angry at having to come in and feed the prisoner and Zaheer pleased to be a nuisance. With this new man, however, Zaheer found himself uncertainly quiet.

There was something odd about it. His black beard seemed too large for the helmet, almost flowing out of the chin-strap. The guard's eyes, as well, seemed oddly circular and his nose a little too pointed. The guard approached, coming far closer than any usual guard dared. A sign of weakness there, or perhaps confidence. Never the less, Zaheer remained seated. He was patient. The guard placed the bowl of rice before him and then, bizarrely enough, took a seat on the hard metal floor. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Do I know you?" Zaheer asked, levelling the man with a strict gaze. The guard laughed, his voice crackling as he did so. Zaheer was sure he could see the man's face twitching at he laughed, convulsing as if in some strange level of pain.

"No," he responded with a smirk. "But I am well-aware of who you are, Zaheer." The guard crossed his legs, his form adopting a pose that mirrored Zaheer's own. "Let us, as you humans say, cut to the chase, shall we?" Zaheer squinted. The room suddenly grew ice cold.

"As we humans say?" The guard did not respond immediately. He grinned, his mouth unhinging briefly before snapping back into place with a click. The guard's eyes twisted into a black shadow, purple slits cutting through her pupils like a knife.

"Stay still now," the guard whispered, his body beginning to twist and convulse. The guard opened his mouth and from the depths of the man's body, a golden talon lurched out, slithering upwards like a snake in the air. Zaheer watched, his body frozen in terror. A haunting whisper struck through the air.

"I shall liberate you of your burdens." And with that, the talon plunge down upon Zaheer, bursting into golden energy. Zaheer went to scream only for the energy to plunge straight into his open mouth, the claws sinking in to cover his entire face in the energy. For a moment, the Red Lotus' leader's face was completely encapsulated in the glow.

Then, swiftly, the energy retracted and Zaheer slumped, his face smashing into the floor. He panted, desperately sucking in the air. It felt as if it had been ripped from his lungs. He took in a deep breath, swinging his fist at the spot where the guard had once been. His hand passed through nothingness. The guard was already out of reach. Zaheer's eyes widened. He had flexed his chi and nothing had happened. He trembled, his eyes clouding with despair.

"No…no…you…how did you-" Zaheer tried to speak but his mouth failed to move. His body was going numb. Abruptly, the former leader of the Red Lotus tumbled to the floor, twitching. The White Lotus guard stood above him, a visible smirk of his crooked lips.

"Easier than expected," the guard muttered, the shadows of the room sweeping towards him as he crouched down to inspect the body of his victim. "Still, you will still be needed." In one quick movement, he reached down, his arm twitching with the shadows. Feathered daggers bloomed and in a single slice, a black void plunged down onto Zaheer. When the shadows cleared, he was gone, only his chains remaining. A cackle filled the air as the guard slashed at the air with his feathered arm, a black rip forming the air.

"One down," a voice mumbled, shedding his guise and stepping through into the portal "three to go…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes! You all thought this was just going to be Korrasami!? Well, you underestimated my love of complex over the top story arcs!<em>**

**_Until next time, I'm Mike Turner and I hope you enjoyed this next chapters._**

**_Please review. Positive criticism is welcome._**


End file.
